Battlescarred: Moonlight
by XxRoseandIvyxX
Summary: 1st story out of like 10000000000 XD This is an original story made by three friends who love the book Warriors and decided to make one of their own. BAD SUMMARY GOOD STORY XD Rating changed to T because of violence, and blood.
1. Allegiances

Battlescarred: Moonlight-

**ALLEGIANCES **

StormClan:  
Leader:

Falconstar

Deputy:

Cometfur

Medicine Cat:

Stripetail (apprentice: Meadowpaw)  
Warriors:  
Dapplecloud

Hickorytail (Dawnheart's mate)

Ice-eyes (father of Mosskit)

Hawkshadow

Marshstorm

Valorheart (Cloverstripe's mate)

Morningfrost

Foxtail (Mosskit's "fake" mother)

Crowfire

Shadowstep (Patchblossom's mate)

Apprentices:  
Jetpaw (mentor- Hickorytail)

Bumblepaw (mentor- Valorheart)

Mintpaw (mentor- Marshstorm)

Cardinalpaw (mentor- Crowfire)

Queens:

Dawnheart (Mother of Starkit)

Cloverstripe (Mother of Fernkit)

Sorrelfur (Mother of Bloomkit and Sparklekit, and also has no mate)

Patchblossom (Mother of Kindlekit, who is deceased)

Kits:

Bloomkit- beautiful dark ginger she-kit

Sparklekit- beautiful tortiseshell she-kit

Mosskit- beautiful brown she-kit with big blue eyes

Starkit- handsome orange tabby tom

Fernkit- beautiful light tabby she-kit with green eyes

Elders:

Badgerpelt

**A/N: We only put descriptions of the kits, so I just left them. This is Julia, BTW. Fernkit is me, Mosskit is Kamille, and Starkit is our hot-headed friend :D Hope you enjoy the Battlescarred series!**


	2. Chapter 1

Battlescarred: Moonlight

Chapter One -

~Mossheart~

"Mosskit wake up! We want to play!" Fernkit and Starkit were pestering her. "Okay bossy!" Mosskit moewed back at them. Yawning, she got up and walked over to tell Cloverstripe, Sorrelfur, and Dawnheart good morning.  
"Hello, Mosskit," Cloverstripe meowed. "Did you sleep well?" Dawnheart asked. "Yep!" Mosskit cheerfully replied. "Can Bloomkit and Sparklekit come out to play?" She asked Sorrelfur, their mother. "Yes, go play you two," Sorrelfur told her daughters. Sparklekit whispered in her ear but Mosskit knew what she had said. "But mom... we don't want to play with the half-Clan!" Sorrelfur nodded her head. Dawnheart and Cloverstripe must have had heard Sparklekit, because they briefly casted a few glances. "No, j-just forget it," Mosskit stammered to Sorrelfur and went out to go see her real friends. "That took forever!" Starkit told her with no patience."I want to go exploring!" Mosskit chipped in. "Are you mouse-brained!?" Fernkit squeaked, always the one to be careful. Fernkit was very loyal to the warrior code and obviously was the first out of the three of us to stay. "Fernkit you'll have to come out of the camp sometime!" Starkit always told her.  
Just then Cometfur came out of her den. Warriors stretched and came outside, yawning and stretching. Some walked over to the wake up their apprentices still sleeping in the apprentice's den.  
"Ouch!" Not watching, Mosskit stepped on a sharp bramble thorn. Hopping on three legs, she went to the medicine-den. "Stripetail, I stepped on a bramble and I hurt my foot!" Mosskit squeaked. "Let me see," Stripetail told her as she lifted her injured foot. "Hey Meadowpaw, bring me some cobwebs," Stripetail ordered Meadowpaw, the medicine cat apprentice of StormClan. "Yay, yay, yay!" Fernkit and Starkit were sjouting in excitement. "Mosskit, stay still!" Stripetail scolded her. Slowly and painfully, he pulled out the thorn stuck in Mosskit's paw. Meadowpaw waited so she could put a wab of cobwebs on the sore, swollen, bleeding paw. "O-ooowww!" Mosskit mewed in agony. Blood rushed from her pad, and quickly Meadowpaw wrapped her paw in the web and carefully tied the thread. Mosskit ran straight out of the den. The hollow was empty. "Where has everyone gone to?" She asked herself.  
"They all eiher went on patrol with every single kit, or are training thier own apprentices," A warrior told her, who must of had heard her question. "My name is Hawkshadow," He continued on. "Do you want to go with me?" He asked Mosskit who obviously was sad that her friends had left without her. "Really?" Mosskit sounded excited. "Yes,really," Hawkshadow replied back batting Mosskit on the ear, gently. "Come on!" The two ran out of the camp and out into the forest. Cold wind slicked Mosskit's whiskers to her face. The sun high above filtered down through the red and orange leaves above her head. It was leaf-fall, of course. Strength ran through Mosskit's veins.  
"I bet I could run from here to the lake before you do!" Mosskit yowled, challenging the older warrior, who was currently ahead of her. Hawkshadow slowed his pace down and fell back to her. "Then let's do that," Hawkshadow encouraged the young kit. Mosskit took off leaving him far behind.  
By that time, Mosskit had ran three- fourths of the way leaving her exhausted. She was tiring down and Hawkshadow caught up.  
"I can see the lake Hawkshadow!" Mosskit yowled in triumph. A vast and wavy dark blue surface rose from over the hill where they were running.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Hawkshadow stopped abruptly, causing Mosskit to run into him and fall on her rear. Mosskit pressed close to the warrior's chest, trembling, from the cold leaf-fall breeze. "Are you tired?" Hawkshadow wrapped his tail around her trembling body.  
"Yes," She answered.  
"Good, that means you got a fine workout." Hawkshadow mewed.  
"Can we take a swim in the lake?" Mosskit excitedly asked, looking up with her big blue eyes.  
"Stripetail would be on my tail before you could say..." Hawkshadow trailed off as he suddenly crouched down. A tiny animal was in a patch of fallen leaves, scuttering around.  
"...mouse!" He finished, in a small whisper.  
He flicked his tail to show Mosskit to creep up on the prey. Quietly, both of them surrounded the mouse in case if Mosskit missed the catch. Judging her distance, Mosskit sprang on it. With one blow to the back, it was dead.  
"Well done. I'm suprised how quickly you caught on," Hawkshadow praised.  
"Hawkshadow, I want to tell you something," Mosskit mewed before picking up her prey and silently thanking StarClan for the piece of prey. She then went off to pad back to camp.  
"What is it?" Hawkshadow pressed. "I- i wish you could be my mentor, one day. I had so much fun racing you and hunting prey!" Mosskit sounded both serious, but playful and excited.  
"You know Falconstar decides who an apprentice's mentor will be," Mosskit stopped and bent her head down.  
"But I do suppose that I could speak to him about it, but no promises!" Hawkshadow mewed, bending down and licking her head, causing the fur to stand up the wrong way.  
"Hey!" Mosskit batted his ear.  
"Come on, let's hunt!" Hawkshadow whispered to Mosskit as they began the search for more prey.

~Mossheart~

When they got back, Mosskit had caught another mouse, a blackbird, and a big, fat squirrel.  
"Let's go show off," Hawkshadow managed to mew through his mouth, which was full of his three voles.  
Shocked and cheerful complements echoed through the clearing.  
"Wow!" Starkit exclaimed.  
"Nice!" Fernkit mewed, commenting after Starkit.  
Anger boiled inside of Mosskit. They left me! "I suppose you feel sorry, now you did leave me! There isn't anything nice about it either, Fernkit. And as for you Starkit, something tells me that you two really think, 'Oh, look! A big feast! Dig in! Well, you two fox-hearted fleapelts can take it!" Mosskit yowled, so the whole clan stood still in silence.  
Both heads dropped down as they mumbled an apology.  
They aren't sorry. Mosskit ran out into the forest leaving everyone behind. Crying, she ran to sit under the Giant Maple. Leaves cruched as someone neared her.  
Foxtail.  
"Come here," Foxtail wrapped her bushy red tail around Mosskit.  
"I understand," Foxtail whispered, trying to calm her down.  
"Foxtail, you're my mommy, so why do they call me half-clan?" Mosskit squeaked.  
Foxtail's eyes darkened.  
"They are just being mean," Foxtail tried to soothe her, yet again.  
"I don't fit in," Mosskit started to calm down now, and had stopped crying.  
"I was always left behind. Don't feel bad. No one still talks to me," Foxtail continued.  
"I talk to you!" Mosskit was now trying to cheer her up now.  
"You and Ice-eyes only..." Foxtail noticed that she was the only one there that was sad.  
Mosskit got up and stood in front of Foxtail.  
"Let's go home. I'm hungry!"

**A/N: Did you like the first chapter? Leave a review in the review thingy below! :D Also, Kamille wrote this part. We wrote this in a notebook, and now that we are going to different schools, Kamille has around half of the books, and I have half. Hopefully, when I get finished with this one, she will post the next! XD**


End file.
